Konservatni an Natsionalistiski Parti 'Oshenna
The Konservatni an Natsionalistiski Parti 'Oshenna (English: Conservative and Nationalist Party of Oceana) is a centre-right local party in the State of Oceana. Founded on the 5th of August 2013 by Edward Cromwood and Borya Hájek, the party adopted a mixed conservative and progressive social policy and a limited free market based economic policy with a focus on communities. In consideration of Oceana Nationalism, the party favours many pro-Oceana policies and also hopes to start a discussion about a possible vote of self-determination for the Oceana areas in Sylvania as to peacefully resolve the question of a Greater Oceana once and for all. They say that their final aim is to establish Oceana as either a state within a confederate Lovia or an autonomous state within the current system. Having been formed almost completely from the Oceana members of the CNP, the party is affiliated with them. The relationship is good between the two and humorously Lukas Hoffmann says that they are the CNP in Oceana and party leader Edward Cromwood says that the CNP is the KNPO in the rest of Lovia. Although Oceana voters have been assured that unlike previous affiliations such as the NPO and LP/UL, the party is independent of the CNP and does not answer to them, so therefore it is not another situation of a person in Noble City dictating the rules of Oceana to Oceana. History While the party was formed in August 2013, many events leading up to that point contributed to the creation of the party. In the early 2000s, Edward Cromwood was campaigning as an independent in Oceana attempting to get into congress, he failed every time and found that he had no luck in organising a campaign for Governor. Hoping to create an Oceana party that aimed to solve age old issues he eventually got in touch with Borya Hájek in 2010. They worked towards forming a party however were caught up in demonstrating against the State Reforms which they felt were a direct attack on Oceana. In 2011 when the Conservative Nationalist Party formed, Lukas approached the two and asked them to lead the CNP delegation in Oceana. They both joined the party and became the leading figures in the CNP campaigns although no major breakthroughs were made until 2013. In 2013 the revolutionary reform giving the rights of State Laws back to the states was passed and the CNP gained a seat in an official version of the Oceana Advisory State Board. Seeing a chance to create the party that he and Cromwood had always wanted Borya approached Lukas Hoffmann with a proposal to create a new party to compete in Oceana where the political atmosphere was very different to the rest of Lovia. The proposal was accepted and in early August all funds and offices in Oceana were transferred to the KNPO and members living in Oceana were offered a free year of membership with the new party. Most of the Oceana members joined up and thus the party had begun. Hoping to make a breakthrough in the first elections they compete in, they began drawing up a bilingual manifesto for the Oceana elections. Ideology Policies Culture policy Defence policy Economic policy Education policy Energy and environment policy Foreign policy Civil policy Health policy Justice policy Migration policy Tax policy Transport policy Electoral performance Congress Governor State Council References and notes Category:Oceana politics Category:Political party